Everyone Blame Zeus! Or Should We Blame Poseidon?
by YalenaMoon
Summary: Miranda Jones was an antisocial, bitter, sarcastic, Ares kid in camp half-blood. Then one day she ends up with a Poseidon kid, a random mix of different gods for a friend, and with a Hephaestus kid for a boyfriend. Yes this "definitely" is going to have good results... . .' Warning: very AU!
1. Keeping Young Heroes Safe from Harm

**Miranda's P.O.V**

I sat against a wall trying to read a strategy book without ripping my hair out. My dislexia kept jumbling up all the words and annoying the heck out of me. This day could not get any worse.

"You must be tired of running through my mind all day."

I groan. It just did. I stair up and glare at Marvel and Conner two buffoons from the gay- I mean Aphrodite cabin. They are both attractive of course being the children of Aphrodite, but that also means they are extremely perverted. Come on everyone in the entire camp knows to leave me alone or I'll rip their heads off, but no~ the perverts of the century have to annoy the heck out of me.

"Yeah trying to run away from you."

I stand up and try to walk pass them, but Marvel grabs my upper arm. I glare at him and he stares at me with this idiotic glint in his icy blue eyes.

"Oh come on Angel don't be like that," he pouts.

I groan.

"Leave me alone you idiot."

"Please stop acting Miranda. We both know no one can resist me. Not even your little heart of stone."

He winks at me and I try my best not to gag. Then I come up with the most brilliant plan ever.  
I lean into him in what I hope he thinks is a sexy manner, and put my hand on his chest. He grins triumphantly and leans closer to my lips.

"See I told you no one could resist me."

I smile at him sarcastically before I kick him in his family jewels. Marvel falls to the ground whining about how the world isn't fair.

Growling I say, "Touch me again and I'll do a lot more than that."

Before either of them can answer an alarm goes off. Wanting to find out why, I run in the general direction of the sound until I can see most of the campers gathered near the stop where Thalia's tree is. Everyone is talking and looking worried. I walk towards Percy, the only Poseidon kid here.

"What the hell is going on?"

Percy seems shocked I even spoke to him, but answers my question anyways.

"Annabeth and Nico found two demigods near the barrier. They were being followed by a chimera."

My jaw drops. A chimera here!? At that same moment four satyrs carrying two cots rush towards the infirmary followed by a group of Apollo kids, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, and Chiron. From what I can tell there is one girl and one boy. One of the girl's arms is dangling from the cot. A big chunk of her arm was missing. I heard some girls scream in horror, possibly most of the Aphrodite kids, but the only thing I could notice was a pair of big brown eyes staring through my soul. I shivered. Her stare made me feel as if she knew things about me. Things I try to hide.

"I'm going to check on Annab- the new campers."

Percy's voice dragged me out of my state of shock. He ran towards Annabeth, and I looked back at the injured girl, only to see that she had lost consciousness. Everyone stayed were they were, until Chiron and Dionysus came and forced us to leave. I fall asleep that night haunted by those knowing eyes.

*****Author's Note*****

Me: Yay! My first Percy Jackson fanfic is up!**  
Nico: *looks at me as if I'm crazy*  
****Jack: Hey what about your Rise of The Guardian fanfic?! ****  
Nico: Go away Frost.  
****Jack: NO!****  
*both start fighting in the background*  
****Me: *rolls eyes* So yeah I'm going to be writing both at the same time. Don't worry I will up date my other story soon, as well as this one. If you haven't checked out my other story feel free to do so. The girl in the picture is the injured demigod Miranda saw. ****  
*Jack and Nico are still fighting in the background.*  
****Me: *looks at them and sighs* Wish me good luck with these two.**


	2. Skittles & Nico Wait What!

**Nico's POV**

I walk slowly up the steps of the infirmary, taking all the time in the world. I would just **_love_**** to know who came up with the ****_brilliant_**** idea that a child of Hades should take care of the sick and helpless. What on earth were they thinking?! As I enter Angelo and Briana, two Apollo kids, push past me as they run towards the archery station. They yell instructions of what I'm supposed to do, as they run farther away from me. It's a good thing I didn't understand half of what they were saying. I walk further into the infirmary, and stop in front of the cot with the person I have to take care of. As I get closer, I notice that the person is a girl. She is probably around my age and has dark brown hair with a few blue streaks in it and an almost pale skin. Her eyes are closed. I then notice she is one of the two demigods Annabeth found in the outskirts of Camp Half-Blood with a dead chimera near them. From what I've heard neither her or her companion have left their comatose state since they were found. A large bandage that covers most of her right arm, reminds me that I'm supposed to be... "healing" her I guess? I unwrap the bandages and try to change them. Ten minutes later I figure out how to do that. Yes it was a ****_great_**** idea to out the Hades kid as a healer. I sit down on the side of the bed and stare at the girl. Many questions about her plague my mind. Who is she? Where did she come from? What is her life story? Who is her godly parent? Absentmindedly I brush a stray lock of hair out of face. Suddenly I feel a strong punch to my jaw and fall from the bed onto the floor. I look up and the first thing I notice is a pair of deep brown eyes staring at me curiously.**

"Who are you?"

I stare at the girl. She seems curious but wary.

"I'm Nico."

"Oh... feed me."

I continue staring. What? She stares back, cocking her hair to a side like a puppy. She didn't seem nervous anymore. How can you change emotions that quickly? I then notice a small jabbing pain in my side and see that she is poking me.

"Hey, hey you!"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Her eyes start to water and she starts to whine like a puppy. Wow I'm really comparing her a lot to a puppy.

"Fine, if you won't give me anything to eat, then I'll look for something myself."

Faster than I thought possible, she runs towards the door and out towards the camp.

"Wait!"

I rush towards the doorway, and look around quickly &&& but I don't see her anywhere. Damn it! How could I loose someone in such a short time? Cursing I walk out of the infirmary and start to look for the new demigod...

Miranda's POV

I sigh and put down my strategy book. It's been a month since the new demigods were found and everything seems to be going back to normal. Percy seems to be even more lovestruck by Annabeth, following her around like a lost puppy. I close my eyes and lean against the tree behind me. I wonder who those demigods are and what they're like. Some campers have already made bets on who their godly parent is. I already now that they aren't siblings, because they don't really look alike. So, how did they end up together? Suddenly I feel a jabbing pain in my side and open my eyes, ready to scream at whoever had poked me. The words die in my throat when I see a girl around my age, with dark brown and blue hair, and deep brown eyes. Wait I know those eyes... she's the demigod from before.

"Um... can I help you?"

Two points to Miranda for beginning an awkward conversation!

"Hi!"

I raise an eyebrow and stare at her. In one hand she's holding a bag of skittles, and she seems to be shaking. We just stare at each other. Ok, this is weird.

"Um..."

"Hey you!"

I see the Hades kid, who I think is called Nico, running up behind us. The girl's eyes widen, and she tries to run away.

"Catch her!"

Nico seems so desperate that I decide to fulfill my good deed of the day. I reach out and grab on to her arm. When she notices that I grabbed her, she starts to twist and turn trying to loosen my grip. After a few minutes of me being dragged in the dirt behind her, she finally stops moving and just lies on the ground pouting. Nico finally catches up to us and whispers a breathless thank you towards me. He then picks her up bridal-style and starts walking towards the infirmary. I shrug, grab my book, and follow him. It's not like I was doing anything important anyway, so what the hell. As I walk behind him, I kind of notice that they actually make a pretty cute couple. We walk side by side in complete silence. Well this is definitely **_not_**** awkward.**

"Um... so your Nico... right?"

He looks at me startled.

"Um... yeah."

"I'm Miranda...yeah..."

We continue walking after that awkward conversation, and ten minutes later we reach the infirmary. As we walk inside I see that the demigod they found with the girl has woken up. He stares at her warily with his brown eyes. The girl doesn't seem either to notice or not really care, since she skips towards him and holds her hand out for him to shake.

"Hi I'm Karissa!"

He stares at her hand and then tentatively shakes her hand. Wait they don't-

"Wait you two don't know each other?"

Well I guess Nico asked for me. Nico stares at them both in complete shock, because...well...I guess one would expect you to know the person you almost died with.

"No," Karissa says cheerfully,"I've never seen him in all my life."

"So how did this happen..."

The boy sighs and shakes his head.

"I was walking towards the camp after my mother sent me here, and then I heard a roar. Next thing I know she pulls my hand and starts screaming 'Run, run!'. So...yeah that's how we kind of met."

"Wait, then neither of you killed the chimera?"

The boy shrugs.

"Well it wasn't me. Last thing I felt before I blacked out was a searing pain on my back."

"Yeah that must have been were the chimera burned you."

I jump back slightly at the sound of Nico's voice. I didn't even remember he was here!  
I then notices that he is leaning against the door frame staring cautiously at Karissa, as if he expects her to run away. Honestly, I highly doubt it, since she is currently staring off into space as if the world could explode and she'd never notice.

"I'm hungry."

We all turn and look at Karissa who is sitting on the floor and looking up expectantly at Nico. He sighs.

"Come on, let's go get you something to eat."

She smiles brightly and instantly drags Nico out of the infirmary. The boy and I just stand there, not really knowing what to say. I just noticed something, I don't even know his name!

"Hey...um..."

"Oh sorry my name is Antonio."

"K, Antonio...got it. So have you seen the camp yet?"

"No. I really haven't even left this room..."

We stand, well I stand he sits, there awkwardly. Why am I always so awkward around people?

"K...I guess I should show you the camp so...yeah...let's go."

I walk out the door, and a couple of minutes later, he follows me. We spend the entire day randomly walking around and showing him the camp.  
_**  
****Author's Note!**

Me: Hi I'm Back! It's been such a long while since I updated this story :'(**  
****Nico: I'm so ashamed of you...****  
****Me: *glares at him* Shut up! You and Frost made me fail a Math exam X(****  
****Nico: How was that our fault?!****  
****Me: You were fighting in my head meanwhile I was taking the exam -.-****  
****Nico: Oh come on that wasn't-****  
****Me: Anyway next chapter will be up April 14th! Chiao!**

P.S By the way the guy to the side is Antonio


	3. Claiming

**Miranda's POV**

It is nearly sunset when Antonio and I reach the Dining Pavilion. Everyone was already there. I walk Antonio towards the Hermes table. Karissa was already there glaring at her plate. The poor Hermes kids sitting next to her looked scared to death. I have this sudden feeling that they will be the first to die if she goes on a rampage. I reach the Hermes table and force Antonio to take a seat next to the Stoll brothers. The Stoll brothers immediately engage him in conversation. As long as he keeps his money in sight he'll be fine. I then head towards my own table, trying my best to ignore the not so subtle glances and soft whispers. As I pass the Aphrodite table, it becomes quite clear that they have no clue what subtlety is. Who is that boy? Is he available? What was he doing with **_her_****?****For a slight moment I imagine how wonderful it would be to throw half of them off a cliff. I reach the Ares table and sit down in the first seat available. Constant whispering begins immediately. Oh rumors, Happy happy joy joy... I can't even escape them at my own table. Just because I never interact in any "social" activities doesn't mean I have never talked to anyone... Ok maybe I don't do it often... Ok fine once a month leave me alone! I groan and hide my head in my arms. This day can ****_not_**** get Chiron pounded his hoof against the floor to make everyone shut up, before raising his glass and saying,"To the Gods!". Everyone followed suite before digging in to the delicious meal. I stare at my glass and mutter "Gatorade". The glass fills to the brim with blueberry gatorade, that I gulp down without a second thought. Then we all stand up and take a portion of food as an offering to the gods. I walk towards the fire, the sweet scent of the burning meals intoxicating me, and when I reach the fire I just mutter "yeah you know who this is for...". I walk back to my table but decide, against my better judgement,to walk past the Hermes table on my way there. As I walk by, I see the Stoll brothers cracking jokes at Antonio and Antonio laughs along with them. Karissa on the other hand, looks like she's going to murder the glass in front of her. I walk towards Karissa, slightly worried for everyone's safety.  
"Hey are you alright?"  
Karissa just continues on glaring at the glass.  
"It won't fill up," she finally grumbles.  
I stare at her confused.  
"You just have to tell it what you want and-"  
She turns to me her brown eyes flashing dangerously, and I can see a slight streak of greyish, blue in her eyes. And then she screams.  
"BUT IT WON'T WORK!"  
At that exact moment a bolt of lighting strikes the table, and everyone, except Karissa, jumps backwards. A scream of shock from Antonio makes us all turn around to look at him, and what I see makes my jaw drop. I'm guessing during the shock with the lighting bolt he somehow got water on one of his injuries and now the wound was absorbing the the water and healing the wound. Then a sea-green trident appeared over Antonio's head. Antonio pales and everyone else is just in shock. Even I'm shocked. I mean, another Poseidon kid? I thought they couldn't even have children! Where did he come from?! Thunder begins clashing and every single Aphrodite kid in the area begins screaming, and, before we can find anywhere to hide, we come face to face with some very angry gods...**

*****Author's Note!****  
**Ok, ok I know short chapter, but honestly I've been very busy! I've been shooting an internet show, and I'm in a musical, plus I have to march this year in the "patriotic" day parades ^^' Tired... need rest...  
By the way, my best friend Sutchi and I have this weird mental connection and now all of her characters are literally moving into my head. Seriously with bags and everything... apparently my mind is more hospitable than hers XD  
So I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing... next chapter is the great reveal :D  
So Comment, fave, and follow if you want to! ;D**

Have a good week everyone!

P.S  
There Sutchi I updated ._. U happy now?! XD


	4. Just in case (Author's Note)

For those wondering... I have another account on quotev with the EXACT same name, so for those who know this fanfiction from there: it is me. So to make it clear I'm not some random person who is stealing someone's story.

Sorry if this note annoy some of you, but I just wanted to make this all clear :)

Here is the link to my page on quotev: YalenaMoon

So bye and leave a comment, favorite, whatever you like and thanks for reading my story :D


End file.
